


The Homoerotic Friends to Enemies to Lovers Get-Together Fic 2003 Didn't Know it Needed.

by hjork



Category: Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003)
Genre: I really want to do this justice and appease the gay fanfic gods, M/M, So Much Sexual Tension, like holy shit, literally how the fuck have more people not realized how much potential this relationship has
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjork/pseuds/hjork
Summary: Sinbad: swashbuckling pirate, rogue, ruffian, etc.Proteus: the prince who, despite everything, has fallen in love with him.
Relationships: Proteus/Sinbad (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54





	The Homoerotic Friends to Enemies to Lovers Get-Together Fic 2003 Didn't Know it Needed.

Proteus was in his cabin, drafting a trade agreement that had been proposed by a neighboring kingdom when the first mate, Castor, burst through the door.

“Pirates,” he gasped out, “coming up behind us on the port side, and they’re coming in fast.”

Proteus swore, jumping up and unsheathing his cutlass, trade deal forgotten, as he followed Castor out the door and onto the deck. A shadow crossed his face and he looked up as the great orange sails of the pirate ship momentarily blotted out the sun. He paused, a memory tugging at the back of his mind. Those sails… but the thought was lost as the pirate ship rammed into the side of their vessel, throwing him across the railing and onto the deck below.

Shaken, he pulled himself to his feet and surveyed the scene. Pirates were swarming over the rails, and he watched as the biggest of them, a tanned, shirtless man with a dagger between his teeth, tossed the captain overboard. _Shit._

A green-capped man lunged at him and he deflected quickly, avoiding the wicked-looking blade. The pirate lunged for him again, but Proteus jumped out of the way. His top priority was to protect the Book of Peace, but if he was lucky, these pirates might not know it was here. They could just be common thugs looking for riches.

“Gentlemen, I’m looking for a glowing book with the all-encompassing answers to the universe. Keep an eye out!”

The man who called out the order was swinging across from the mast of the pirate ship. The sun caught on the blade of his sword, flashing into his eyes. Proteus hadn’t managed to see his face, but that voice…

A thud behind him brought him back to his senses and he ducked as a blade went flying over his head and embedded itself into the mast. Someone kicked the back of his leg, dropping him to his knees, and he spun around as the green-capped pirate thrust his sword towards his neck. Proteus raised his own blade just in time to deflect what easily could have killed him. The pirate scowled, unsheathing another sword and spinning it dizzyingly fast.

Proteus stood, readying his stance for a duel when a flying mop bucket sailed over his head and into the jaw of the man, sending him stumbling backwards into a pile of rope. He took his chance and ran. Across the deck, his men were failing fast. On level ground, armed, and ready for battle, his soldiers could have wiped the floor with these ruffians, but on the slippery deck of a rocking ship, the pirates had the clear advantage.

If he could just make it to his cabin and escape with the book, they might have a chance. He climbed the stairs to the next level, and tripped on the last step, nearly falling face-first into the unmoving body of his first mate, slumped against the door frame.

“Castor?” Proteus said, grabbing his friend’s wrist and checking for a pulse. Faint, but steady. He shook Castor’s shoulders. “Wake up, now.”

“There you are,” a pirate growled behind him and Proteus rolled aside as a sword flashed towards him. Righting himself, he blocked the attack, and with another swing of his sword, sent the man’s weapon flying. This is fine. He had the high ground. He’d just shove him off and grab the book. Everything was fine.

“Need some help down there, Stu?” A voice called from above his head.

“Nah, I got this pretty boy right where I want him,” the green-capped pirate growled.

Proteus took his stance, ready to fight, when two more pirates swung from across the ship and landed on either side of him, weapons ready.

By the time they had him disarmed, it was six to one and he’d wounded three of them. With a glance across his ship he could tell the fight was over. His men lay scattered across the deck or in the sea. There was no chance of saving the Book, of convincing these pirates to lay down their weapons and protect the peace his kingdom had fought so hard to restore.

He’d lost.

“Let’s wrap up shop here, grab the book and go!”

A couple of the unwounded pirates grinned as their captain approached from the other side of the deck.

Unless…

His eyes scanned the deck for the source of that voice, the captain of the pirates, the man responsible for all this chaos, and landed on the one pair of eyes he thought he would never see again.

Sinbad _shone_. The sun blazed on his tunic and his hair floated across his forehead, lifted by the wind. He looked wild. He looked free. In the moment of recognition, Sinbad slowed, his features softening for half a second.

Proteus felt a thousand things, but like a dream that moves too slowly, he couldn’t act, he couldn’t speak.

_This can’t be real. He can’t be here._

Sinbad grinned and signaled his men to let Proteus go.

“Well this just go a whole lot more interesting.”

And then a giant tentacle swept over the railing.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like two hours because I was looking for Sinbad/Proteus fic but there's not enough and I crave more so if other people won't write it, I'm gonna write it myself. 
> 
> More to come but I'm gonna try to write some one-shots/ficlets instead of wrapping myself into huge stories I'll never finish.


End file.
